togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Togainu no Chi Original Soundtrack
The Togainu no Chi Original Soundtrack is one of the official soundtracks for the anime. It features two discs and a total of fifty-four tracks, including the TV size versions of the opening theme and all twelve ending themes. It was composed by Tomohisa Ishikawa, and released on January 12, 2011. Track Listing Disc 1 1. Lacrimosa ~涙~ * Mournful ~Tears~) 2. AKIRA 3. SHIKI 4. KEISUKE 5. MOTOMI 6. ARBITORO 7. RIN 8. KIRIWAR & GUNJI 9. EMMA & GWEN 10. TAKERU sum miser? ~哀れな我は何を?~ * TAKERU am I? ~Awarena ga wa Nani o?~ 11. n 12. Toshima 13. Flammis acribus addictis ～業火にのみこまれん～ * Doomed to the Flames of Woe ~Gouka ni Nomikoma Ren~ 14. Juste Judex ultionis ～報いる正しき審判者よ～ * Righteous Judge of Vengeance ~Mukuiru Tadashiki Shinpan-sha Yo~ 15. Hostias et Preces tibi Domine laudis offerimus ～主よ我は賛美の生け贄と祈りをあなたに捧げます～ * Sacrifices and Prayers of Praise, Lord, We Offer to You ~Omoyo ga wa Sanbi no Ikenie to Inori o Anata ni Sasagemasu~ 16. Ingemisco, tanquam reus ～我はまるで罪人のように嘆く～ * I Moan, As One Who is Guilty ~We Lament Like Sinners~ 17. Dominus Deus Sabaoth ～聖なる万軍の主～ * Lord God of Sabaoth ~Lord Divine Almighty~ 18. Ne me perdas illa die ～その日に我を滅ぼしたもうな～ * Do Not Forsake Me on That Day ~Another Destroyed Us on That Day~ 19. Quantus tremor est futurus ～どれほどの戦慄であろうか～ * Great Trembling There Will Be ~Dore Hodo no Sentritsu Dearou ka~ 19. Quando Judex est venturus ～審判者が来る時～ * When the Judge Descends from Heaven ~When the Judgement Comes~ 20. Liber scriptus proferetur ～記された書物が差し出されるだろう～ * A Book Will Be Brought Forth ~Shirusa Reta Shomotsu ga Sashidasa Rerudarou~ 21. Cassus ～疲労～ * Empty ~Exhaustion~ 22. VISKIO-LINE ～麻薬～ * VISKIO-LINE ~Drug~ 23. Keisuke's Ladder 24. Sion ～シオン～ * Zion ~Shion~ 25. Salve me ～我を救いたまへ～ * Save Me ~Ga o Sukui Tama e~ 26. Recordare ～思い出させたまへ～ * Remember ~Omoidasa se Tama e~ 27. Tuba mirum spargens sonum ～奇しきラッパの響きが～ * The Trumpet Will Send its Wondrous Sound ~The Wonderful Sound of the Trumpet~ 28. Solvet saeclum in favilla ～世界が灰となるだろう～ * Will Dissolve the World in Ashes ~When the World Goes High~ 29. Nil inultum remanebit ～罰せられない者はいないだろう～ * Nothing Will Remain Unavenged ~Basse Rarenai Mono wa Inaidarou~ 30. Redemisti crucem passus ～十字架の受難にあなたは購われた～ * Redeem Me, Suffering on the Cross ~You Were Redeemed in the Passion of the Cross~ 31. Ad te omnis caro veniet ～全ての肉なるものはあなたのもとに帰るだろう～ * To You All Flesh Will Come ~All That is Flesh Will Return to Your Origin~ 32. Supplicanti parce Deus ～主よ嘆願するものに慈悲を与えたまへ～ * Suppliant Before You, Lord ~Omoyo Tangan Suru Mono ni Jihi o Atae Tama e~ 33. Quid sum miser tunc dicturus? ～そのとき哀れな我は何を語ろうか～ * What Shall a Wretch Like Me Say? ~Sono Toki Awarena ga wa Nani o Katarou ka~ 34. Ne perenni cremer igne ～永遠の火に焼かれぬように～ * Rescue Me from Eternal Fire ~So As Not to Burn in the Eternal Fire~ 35. Rex tremendae ～畏るべき王～ * King of the Tremendous ~Kashiko Rubeki ou~ 36. Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine ～主よ彼らに永遠の安息を与えたまへ～ * Grant Them Eternal Rest, Lord ~Lord Give Them Eternal Rest~ 37. Kyrie eleison ～主よ憐れみたまへ～ * Lord, Have Mercy On Us ~Lord Give Mercy~ 38. Lacrimosa dies illa ～涙の日～ * That Day of Tears and Mourning ~Day of Tears~ 39. Agnus Dei ～神の子羊～ * Lamb of God ~Lamb of God~ 40. Preview Disc 2 1. ROSE HIP-BULLET (OP/TV Size) 2. no moral (#01ED/TV Size) 3. bright lights (#02ED/TV Size) 4. Don’t Stare Me (#03ED/TV Size) 5. 棘-toge- (#04ED/TV Size) * Thorn -toge- (#04ED/TV Size) 6. once more again (#05ED/TV Size) 7. Requiem Blue (#06ED/TV Size) 8. crossing fate (#07ED/TV Size) 9. 優しさに守られて (#08ED/TV Size) * Yasashi sa ni Mamora Rete (#08ED/TV Size) 9. Honed Moon -咎レタ月- (#09ED/TV Size) * Honed Moon -Toga Reta Tsuki- (#09ED/TV Size) 10. Don't look away (#10ED/TV Size) 11. STILL (Anime Ver.) (#11ED/TV Size) 12. GRIND "style GR" (#12ED/TV Size) Notes Disc 2 * Track 1: Lyrics by Kisho Taniyama, composed and arranged by Masaaki Iizuka, performed by GRANRODEO * Track 2: Lyrics by Saori Kodama, composed by Kimi Watanabe, arranged by Toshimichi Isoe, performed by Kanako Ito * Track 3: Lyrics, composed, arranged and performed by Seiji Kimura * Track 4: Lyrics by Kenl, composed and arranged by Hideki Sakakibara, performed by VERTUEUX * Track 5: Lyrics by Mao, composed, arranged and performed by Sadie * Track 7: Lyrics by Kazuhiro Watanabe, composed and arranged by Hideki Sakakibara, performed by Curriculu Machine feat.W.K. * Track 8: Lyrics, composed and arranged by R・O・N, performed by OLDCODEX * Track 10: Lyrics by Ikuko Ebata, composed and arranged by Toshimichi Isoe, performed by Kanako Ito * Track 11: Lyrics and composed by Hideki Sakakibara, arranged and performed by Curriculu Machine * Track 12: Lyrics by Kazuhiro Watanabe, composed and arranged by Toshimichi Isoe, performed by Kanako Ito * The soundtrack's catalogue number is LASA-9017~8. Trivia * Track 1, track 10, tracks 13 through 16, 18 through 22, and 25 through 40 from the first disc are named after lines, words, or other pieces from [http://www.stmatthews.com/choir/mozartsrequiem.htm Mozart's Requiem], ''written in Latin (a few have misspellings). The lines do not go sequentially, and do not appear to follow any other particular order. The Japanese subtitles included with the Latin titles appear to be approximate translations of the Latin in most cases. * Track 17 on the first disc is also written in Latin, but it is not from ''Requiem. It is instead from Sanctus, a Catholic hymn. * For track 5 of the second disc, "toge" is the pronunciation of the kanji of the title. External Links VGMdb Page Amazon Japan Page Category:Music